


Rise Of Homucifer

by Madcinder



Series: Songs of the Puella Magi [32]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Akuma Homura, Evil, Magical Girls, POV Akemi Homura, Poetry, Rebellion, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: This is no such thing as love.





	Rise Of Homucifer

I've been here before  
I've seen it done  
I walked this path to war  
It has begun

I opened up the maze  
I declared it my rage  
I brought the firestorm  
My despair taking form

You cannot hold me back  
You cannot tear me down  
And as I fade to black  
I wear this crown

Crown of thorns...

The execution procession parading my way  
And all the fanfare the devils dare to practice and play  
I've lost interest in the rest of you anyway  
The only object of my mind is locked in here to stay

So watch the falling stars  
And know it's all a farce  
We've just been trapped inside too long

And no it won't be alright  
As I fade into the night  
I can hear an angel calling out her song

She comes to rescue me  
From my agony  
I can hear her say that it's okay

Now I have made my mind  
Through fates so intertwined  
Now I am the one who's holding sway

Such a perversion  
Angelic inversion  
Memory surgeon  
Blocking resurgence

Mental incursion  
Wrathful and burdened  
Silent deterrent  
This violent immersion

I stand alone in  
The company of sin  
Reshaping a vision  
I'm unrepentant

The dark will rise  
Before my eyes  
I victimize  
All I despise

The dark will rise  
To demon skies  
All nature cries  
And I will rise

Before the dawn breaches the night  
Into my labyrinth I invite  
All of the faces I tear off my wall  
I'm sorry for you all

Into a slumber I decline  
Never-ending maze of mine  
I lost the race and am bound for a fall  
Would not heed the call

The light of heaven shines  
Through fates so intertwined  
I rest before my beloved

No more hunting through the night  
I cleansed the world of blight  
This end was destined for the dead

Queen of heaven look my way  
Upon this hallowed day  
Allow me to walk with thee

Reach out to take my hand  
But cannot understand  
My brand of insanity

Roar!  
The golden sun  
The blue moon and cherry tree  
My kingdom come to rise  
My new world open wide

For the banner of  
The damned for all eternity  
Extinguish the light  
I hide it out of sight

The dark will rise  
Before my eyes  
I victimize  
All I despise

The dark will rise  
To demon skies  
All nature cries  
And I will rise

Break the will of gods above  
This is no such thing as love  
To wander through time and space  
This morbid fate that I embrace

Mighty warriors turned to dust  
Honor, glory, rot and rust  
Fire consumes the holy one  
Your perfect world comes undone

Rise of Homucifer  
Rise of Homucifer

**Rise of Homucifer!**

The dark will rise  
Before my eyes  
I victimize  
All I despise

The dark will rise  
To demon skies  
All nature cries  
And I will rise


End file.
